Whistle
by LittleMaryMacintosh13
Summary: It's Liz and Gil's one year anniversary! What happens when something goes wrong?


_**Hi there my little fans! (if I have any... =u='') **_

_**So, this is my newest PruHun fanfic!**_

_**The song I based this fanfic off is Whistle by FloRida! I love this song omggggggggg**_

_**I thought this song would be perfect for them, anad you will definitely see why! (because Gil is just that crude? Yes.)**_

I got into my car, buckling up and checking myself in the rearview mirror. Looking good. Perfect. Nothing could go wrong today. _Nothing. _Today had to be perfect!

It was my anniversary. Well, not just mine exactly. It was me and Gil's one year anniversary. We HAD been like, sorta flirting for I dunno..._four or five _years, but who was counting? We were seniors now! Senior year was going to be _perfect. _

Gil _would _have picked me up at my house, had he not _crashed his damn car into a tree. _May I mention it was because he was too busy staring at my _boobs _to pay attention to the damn road?!

Anyway, _I _had to go pick up Gil from his house. Damn fool...

As I pulled up to his house, the front door opened and my albino boyfriend sprinted out. With three long steps to the curb, he yanked open the door before I had even stopped. "Hey babe!" he jumped in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the makeup!" I teased, swatting his silver-haired head. He only grinned in reply. Damn, that smile was just too hot for his own good.

"I am _starving! _C'mon Liz, let's go!" he whined, earning him a good smack.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Dimwit..."

I puffed out my cheeks. Seriously, how hard was it for a girl to get a hello kiss from her damn boyfriend?

"You are a moron..." I groaned, pulling from the curb and speeding off down the road. Jeez, he could be such a dumbass something...

"Liz, don't be like that! Did I do something wrong?" he quirked an eyebrow, making me sigh. "It's nothing, Gil..."

He shrugged in defeat, leaning over and turning on the radio. Scowling at my choice of country music, he flipped the the channels around until he found a more modern station. I was partial to rape and hip hop, not finding it to be too bad. It wasn't my favorite though.

_"And now number 23 on our 100 countdown, 'Whistle' by FloRida!" _announced the DJ, and soon after, the song started playing.

_"Can you blow my whistle baby_

_whistle baby_

_let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it _

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together _

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby_

_whistle baby_

_Here we go."_

I quickly hit the 'off' button on the radio and looked at Gil for a second.

"...That was a song about blolwjobs."

"Uh, duh."

"...They can put stuff like that on the radio?"

"Well it's not like he's literally saying 'yo baby, come suck my dick' or anything." Gilbert snorted and smirked. "I bet you've never even sucked a dick before."

"EXCUSE ME!?" I practically hit the brakes on the car with embarrassment. My face was undoubtedly red.

"You heard me! I bet you've never sucked a dick before!"

My face was no doubt in flames at this point. I can't believe he said that! Of course I had! Jeez, did he think I was a virgin or something?! Well, he would know I wasn't a virgin... I MEAN-

Anyway... (shut up, I was drunk) I couldn't believe he was being so vulgar!

"I bet you've never had any girl even suck your dick!" I huffed, keeping my eyes on the road.

He made a face. "Uh, of course I have. I dated Lili in sophmore year, remember? She was a little itty bitty freshman, cuz she got moved up a grade? Yeeeeah...great on her knees..."

God, the look on his face made me want to barf. He was talking about Lili sucking him off on our _anniversary! _What the fuck?!

"And then I was with Belle last year before I got with you, she was pretty good too..."

That was enough. Belle was my best friend, besides Alani.* I didn't need to hear any more. I quickly pulled up to the curb near a deli and got out. Getting out of the car in confusion, I threw the keys at Gilbert.

"Fuck you Gil!" I growled, and walked down the street quickly. Fuck him, and all his exes. I didn't need him...

I-I really didn't! Seriously! But soon enough, tears were pouring down my face. Christ, who was I kidding? Gilbert was my _everything. _And I know that sounds seriously dumb, but I loved him. I really did. But he was being a total _jackass. _

Two big arms caught me around my waist. A head rested on my shoulder, and a mouth panted against my neck. "L-Liz..." he had obviously lost his breath trying to catch up to me. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't...realize..." he caught his breath eventually and I breathed out slowly.

"Gilbert..."

"Liz, I'm sorry..."

"Gil-"

"LIZ!" he spun me around and kissed me. Speaking against my lips, he pressed his tongue in, which I eventually accepted once I melted against him. He always did give the best kisses... "Ich liebe dich, mein liebe..."

God, he made me melt.

"Gil...it's okay..." I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"No. No it's not."

"Gil, just shut up and kiss me..."

He went to, but I stopped him for a second. "And by the way...if you're good? I'll definitely...blow your whistle. Baby." I winked a bit.

His face flushed a teensy bit and he grinned. "...Awesome."

_**Okay! So, I was thinking about just making this *awful* fanfic a one-shot, but if you want me to write a M-rated second chapter, I totes will BD **_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I think it was kinda crappy myself :I But oh weeeell. **_

_**Reviews please!11111 I want to make this shit better!**_


End file.
